


No Surprises

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel surprises Adam, he gets upset, but he says YES in the end, to everyone's relief! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprises

 

Nigel banged his hand on the door twice and shouted to the skies. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling heavily, then turned around again and tried for a gentler knock.

 

“Darling, please open the damn door so we can talk.”

 

He was met with silence. Nigel licked his lips then bit his bottom lip as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was annoyed, angry and more than upset. It’s been ten minutes since Adam had thrown him out and shut the door on his face. He could hear the raspy breathing coming from the other side, but he didn’t have any idea what was going through his lover’s mind. It was making him antsy and terribly worried.

 

“I know I surprised you and you don’t usually like that, but please, darling, it’s supposed to be done like that.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Adam said, his voice muffled. Nigel could picture him holding his hands to his face while sitting on the floor with his back on the door.

 

“H-how was I supposed to do it that you would have liked then?” Nigel asked, sighing and crouching in front of their house. “Baby?”

 

“Maybe we could have talked about it? Maybe you could have broken the subject like a normal conversation…” Adam said, sounding unconvinced himself. Then Nigel heard his clothes rustling against the wood of the door as he stood up. “But I really don’t know…”

 

A pregnant pause followed and Nigel felt he was being gutted by Adam’s silence.

 

“Darling… please…” the older man bowed his head, letting his knees touch their animated [Space Invaders doormat](https://i.imgsafe.org/372396b.gif). He could smile if he wasn’t so upset by being thrown out of their house and if he wasn’t nervous about Adam breaking up with him.

 

He lifted his head when he heard the doorknob turn and the door opened, revealing a sheepish-looking Adam. Nigel stood up quickly, holding in a groan as his knees protested at the sudden movement. He reached out and took the smaller man’s hands, and his eyes widened at the same time his mouth curled up in a hopeful smile as he saw Adam’s left hand – and his gift settled there.

 

“Okay.” His darling said, smiling now, but still trying to hide his eyes under the wayward curls of his fringes.

 

Nigel didn’t speak and neither did he let Adam utter another word as he pulled his lover to him and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His hands snaked around Adam’s waist and he moaned as Adam’s fingers raked his hair as their kiss deepened.

 

“Darling…” Nigel gasped, eyes bright, and smiling so wide it was starting to hurt, but he honestly didn’t give a fuck right now. “Is this a yes?” he asked, just to be sure.

 

Adam’s smile said it all, but he still nodded. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Nigel!”

 

Nigel wanted to cry in utter happiness, but he only whispered his adoration against his beloved’s lips. “I fucking love you, Adam. I goddamn fucking do.”

 

“I fucking love you too.” Adam replied as he giggled.

 

Then Nigel pulled him back into his arms as gently as he can and kissed his forehead. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

 


End file.
